The present invention relates to a frame or an analogous apparatus for setting up the lines prior to proceeding with excavation at the sites for erection of buildings or the like.
Frames for so-called setting up of the lines are used by builders, contractors, masons, operators of earth moving equipment or house owners to outline the area which is to be dug up preparatory to laying of foundations or for analogous purposes. As a rule, the lines in the form of cords or ropes are secured to nails which are driven into laths or boards supported by pegs at the corners of the proposed excavation site. The pegs are secured to the ground by suitable nails. The present invention deals with the construction and mounting (securing) of pegs which can be used to support panels, batter boards, laths, strips, beams or analogous carriers of devices (such as nails) for connection to ropes, cords, wires, bands or similar flexible elements for confinement of the area which is to be dug up by machines, by manually operated tools or both.
The aforementioned pegs must be secured to the ground with a relatively high degree of reliability. As a rule, there are three upright or nearly upright pegs at each corner of the proposed excavation site. If the mounting of the pegs is unsatisfactory, the lines are likely to be shifted. Also, accidental overturning of improperly assembled and/or fastened pegs will necessitate lengthy and costly interruption of the excavating operation.
The reliability of securing of pegs to the ground depends, to a considerable extent, on the composition and/or configuration of the ground at the proposed construction site. In accordance with a presently known proposal, the peg includes an upright post which is propped by at least one brace. The brace is adjustable, as considerable in the axial direction of the post. The free end (i.e., the lower end) of each brace has a tubular leg which is inclined (or can be inclined) relative to the axis of the brace and can be secured to the ground by a nail whose shank extends through the axial passage of the leg and is driven into the ground. If a piece of rock or the like is located below the lower end of the tubular leg, the latter cannot be secured to the ground or the connection with the ground is weak and hence unreliable. If the tip of the nail slides along a relatively hard obstruction in the ground, the inclination of the peg is changed accordingly. Therefore, the just described conventional peg normally employs several braces to increase the likelihood of adequate connection between the ground and at least one of the braces.